


The Dress that nearly destroyed a True Love

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: It happens to everyone in the end. Even to the strongest of couples. Lines are drawn, sides are chosen and angry words are exchanged on both sides and who knew that one little fight could have such ramifications on a true love.





	The Dress that nearly destroyed a True Love

The only reason they were able to hear anything of the fight was doing to the fact that the front window had been left open after a miss timed attempt at fixing the meal now laying smoking, chared, and forgotten in the kitchen trash can  
"That's bullshit Gale and you know it." Ruby growled bitterly. "you're just being too stubborn for your own good." the she-wolf added glaring hotly over the top of the car at her girlfriend."I already proved to you that you were wrong."  
The four house occupants shared a shocked look at the less than gushing lovesick tones in the new arrival's voices then scrambled over each other in a silent yet heated fight to be the first to the window so they could hear more about what was going on.  
"That's because what you showed me was wrong." Dorothy snarled in retaliation slamming the passenger door harder than necessary. "Now I sear to the council Lucas either get off my back about this or true love or not I will go back to Oz without you."  
"Finally. This deserves some celebratory popcorn." Zelena announced with a sly smirk that quickly turned into a sulking pout when it was only met with loud shushing and twin disapproving glares from her hosts at the same time she received a scolding "Now isn't the time to go wicked again Zelena." from her half-sister.  
"What? Oh, come on even you two have to be glad that now we won't have to suffer any more of there doe eyes, drooling staring matches." the former wicked witch pointed out looking between David and Snow with a raised eyebrow while the sound of stomping feet on gravel got louder as the still bickering couple made there way up the driveway to the front door.  
"Emr...hi?" Snow whispered opening the door for them while David and Regina strong-armed Zelena into the kitchen to give them some privacy.  
"Hey, Snow." Red greeted putting on an obviously fake smile and upbeat tone while she brushed past her girlfriend to give her best friend a tight hug.  
"Hello." Dorothy echoed stiffly when Snow and Red pulled out of the hug as she held out the Tupperware dish she'd been carrying "Aunt Em always said that it was bad luck to come to a party empty-handed." she shrugged at the surprised flash in the hostess's eyes when she relenting her white-knuckle grip on the container.  
Snow just nodded quietly in thanks stepping back to let the couple pass into the house noticing painfully that for the first time since they broke the sleeping curse she hadn't seen one tender glace passed between them in the past minute and a half since Snow had opened the door not that they were even looking in the other's direction at all.  
Whatever they were fighting about it had to be big and it must be about something really important if it meant that Red and Dorothy had their hands fisted in either their jacket or jeans pockets and not all but glued together like all the other times she'd seen them together as the walked into the house single file and tight jawed.  
"Hmmph. Popcorn anyone?" Zelena asked around a mouth full of the snack happily ignoring the glare Snow sent her way over Dorothy's shoulder while Red shared a welcoming hug with David.  
"No." the four of them answered in unison earning a shrug and eye roll from the reformed villain as she settled herself onto the armchair with the best view of the rest of the room. Her eyes flickering between Dorothy and her wolf in anticipation as she munched on another hand full of popcorn.  
"We kind of had a fire in the kitchen so they went out to pick up something else for us to have for dinner tonight." Snow explained when she noticed the questioning looks at the smoky smell still hanging in the air around them.  
"I was only trying to help how was I meant to know it would have done that." Zelena defended "No need to worry yourselves black and blue over it seeing as the savior is already swooping in to save the day anyway." she sighed watching as the wolf took a seat on the sofa with David while her former enemy slipped past her into the kitchen with Snow to help Regina with the dishes.  
"For the last time Kansas it was gold and white." Ruby snarled out of no where from her spot on the couch holding out her arms to take a giggling Prince Neal from his father. "Just get over it already," she added letting the toddler pull at her jacket and babble incoherently into her hair while he cuddled closer to her.  
"I hear that." Dorothy yelled back from the kitchen "say that one more time and your Wolfie hide is sleeping on the sofa for the next month." the brunet threatened darkly.  
"Erm...okay what's going on?" Emma asked as she and Killian rejoined the party there arms ladened with shopping bags.  
"It seems that Dress argument has finally hit Storybrooke." Regina laughed around the last bites of popcorn.


End file.
